Here With Me
by chibi-angel3
Summary: [Yuki/Tohru & Kyo/Kagura] What did it take to capture the hearts of two jaded Sohma men? How would they reciprocate it? WAFF ALERT! Read and Review! ^__^


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Here with me 

Chapter One

Waking up had never felt this good before. I used to wonder why, but every time I half-drag my semi-conscious self into the kitchen, I am reminded once more.

I only needed your sunny smile and I would feel as if today, like all the other days, would be the best day of my life. Like each day would be better than the day before.

How did you do this to me?

As I open the door, your cheery voice greeted me, "Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

And I was reminded once more.

"Ohayou, Tohru!" I smiled back. "The kitchen smells delicious! What's for breakfast today?"

"Eto…" you began as your finger unconsciously played with your hair. 

"So cute."

"Huh?"

I couldn't believe I had said that out loud. I could almost feel my cheeks burning as you looked at me inquisitively. This had never really bothered me before! I had always been honest and generous with complements with you. Why am I so nervous?

What's with this boyish shyness I am feeling right now?

Trying to change the subject, I turned around. "I'm just going to take a bath before that baka neko wakes up, okay?"

"Okay."

"And Tohru…" Should I ask you?

"Hmmm?"

"Ano…" I fidgeted, searching my mind for anything to say. Anything but that "Thank you for always preparing delicious meals for us."

I should have known myself better. Curse my nervous heart!

The morning routine passed by quickly. The usual bickering with Kyo. Shigure's suggestive jokes. Me and Kyo beating him to a pulp. You waving your hands in front of us to pacify us. Yup, everything was normal.

Except for one thing: Kyo was looking at you differently.

He was more agitated this morning, being noisier than usual. Perhaps it was because he wanted to stir the attention away from his what? Longing gaze? I couldn't really put a finger on it yet but if my hunches were correct, he and I were thinking of the same thing. Could it be that he also wanted to ask you the same question I wanted to ask you?

I never really knew what went on that baka neko's mind. He was always moody and most of the time hot-tempered but I was sure of one thing— we both share affection towards you.

The question was… what kind of affection was it and how deep?

Baka neko didn't come with us today. I could only wonder why. As we walked towards school, I took furtive glances, smiling to myself. How lucky I was that our lives had crossed paths! Not only, that but I felt as if those two lives had now intertwined. We had been so close and I could find myself opening myself up only to you. We shared this special bond and we didn't even feel it develop. I was just surprised that it was there. Rigid yet willing to bend.

But then again, maybe it's just me.

"Yuki-kun, are you alright? You seem to be deep in thought," came your worried question.

"I'm alright! Don't worry," I smiled. "Honda-san is so kind. You always—"

You waved your hands in front of you, blushing prettily, "No! No! It was just that your face is all flushed up and I thought that maybe you had a fever and… I'm sorry. I'm jumping into conclusions again." You bowed your head.

"Thank you, Honda-san."

"Eh?" you looked at me with your bright and innocent eyes.

"For always taking care of me."

"Iya!" came your typical humble reply.

Here we were. Just a couple of more steps and we would enter the school main door. Before everything else… before returning to my countless responsibilities, I had to ask you. I might not have the opportunity to ask you later. Mustering up all my courage, I began, "Honda-san would you like to—"

"Yuki-kun! There you are!"

"Yuki-kun! We had been waiting for you!"

"What are the final plans for later?"

I sighed. Maybe later. "I'm sorry, Honda-san. I have to go now, I have to visit the student council office this morning."

"Alright!"

"See you in class, okay?"

"Sure!"

I smiled at you once last time before I beckoned my fellow student council members to follow me. The annual school dance was tonight and I had to do a lot of things today. Contact the band to confirm. Call the caterers. Go over the decorations. Assist the mobile providers. Help fix the gym. But among all these, the thing I deem most important is…

…to be with you during that night.

I didn't know why but while my companions were talking about the said event, my eyes trailed towards you as you walked towards our classroom. You had your cute smile on again and I felt my heart skipped a beat. 

You looked so innocent. Just like an angel.

Just then, a group of guys suddenly approached you, cornering you. They all had this smug look on their faces as if they were planning on doing something bad. 

Like asking you for the dance.

Damn! You looked too innocent! Just like a prey.

Just then, I found my legs running towards your direction. My colleagues called after me but I just told them that I would meet them in the student council office. That I just forgot something. I gave them a reassuring smile and they went on their way.

Meanwhile, one of the guys I had mentioned stepped forward and said, "Honda Tohru, right?"

"Yes?" you nodded, giving him a questioning look.

Just then, Kyo appeared out of nowhere, stood beside you and gave them a menacing look. "What do you want with her!?" he growled.

"Ano… I would like to ask her to the dance… sir!" he stuttered, fear apparent in his disposition.

"You can't," he said casually, causing my eyes to almost bug out. 

How dare he made a decision for you! If I had arrived sooner, I would have… well, I would have brushed that guy off civilly without well… making a decision for you. It's different, right? 

In any case, I stepped forward, crossing my arms in front of my chest, glaring at him. "Why not? I'm sure Honda-san can refuse her on her own."

Tension was rising as Kyo and I continued glaring at each other.

You just stood there, looking at us worriedly, not knowing what to do. "Ano… Excuse me," you began.

"Yes, Honda-san?" my eyes immediately softened as I looked at you.

"He already left."

"I see," I smiled.

"I thought you had your student council meeting?"

"I do but, I'll walk you to our classroom first if you don't mind." I carried your books for you and started walking. A smile crept up my lips. I was going to ask you before my meeting.

"Come on, Kyo-kun!"

Or maybe not.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! This is my first fruits basket ficcie! Yey! I instantly fell in love with Yukiru! Hope everyone likes this! Send me your feedbacks! I need it since this is the first time. This is going to be a short epic. Pure waff! More about Kyo and Kagura in the next chapter. I have my reasons for liking Kyo/Kagura and Yuki/Tohru. You'll know why as the fic progresses.

  



End file.
